Quiet Night
by suena
Summary: He lay pondering the woman sleeping in his arms, her life, her meaning and this feeling she's giving him. She's the complete antithesis of what he should want and yet there she is, cradled in his arms...


**_Quiet Night_**

The night was still as he shifted in bed pondering the woman curled up next to him.

Her hair was a dark halo over her head, she had been asleep since their last coupling scarcely three hours ago, their first coupling actually.

He traced the red marks along her back which he had made, a red circle had begun to form on her neck where he had sucked as well as on her left shoulder. Bending over her he kissed the mark lightly.

She mumbled a bit and rolled over taking some of the blankets with her.

His eyes softened slightly as he watched on, before finally rolling over onto his back and staring up at ceiling then turning to the window.

A car passed, it's lights penetrating the curtains and lighting the room for a moment.

Rin...his Rin. She was an odd woman. So quiet in a way yet loud as ever. She was a prize he had won all on his own, not with his money or his looks but with his...heart, is what she had said.

From the beginning he had given her cold looks, ignored her and belittled her even, but in the end it was he who turned out to be the one suffering for his behavior.

He had seen her as a plain faced woman with no real skills other than keeping his stomach full and his kitchen running smoothly, he saw her as nothing more than his cook. Then he'd caught her crying one day and a spark inside of his arctic soul had been set. It more than just shocked him, it scared him and he a man thought to not know any emotion had turned tail and ran from this mere woman!

She shifted in the bed again pulling at the little bit of covers that she had left him.

Two years had passed since he first laid eyes on her, two long years.

He had watched her silently going through life, trying to make something of herself, he had always watched her he realized, he had always wondered about her, he had always felt something when it came to her. She didn't have much money, she didn't have much of a family, didn't have much of anything. All she had were her dreams and a degree in the culinary arts.

He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he had all that he wanted right at his fingertips and he had a large family. At an early age he had been taught only by the best of teachers and had been honed to go after all that he wanted with no regard to anything or anyone, and yet look at him now, so afraid to admit to himself that what he wanted, this woman, this...Rin, because she could choose to not want him.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked down at Rin, the winter chill produced goose bumps over his body the instant the air hit but he didn't feel it. Slowly, carefully as to not wake her, he scooted in closer and laid his head against her chest. His eyes closed in contentment and after a few moments of silence he heard it, soft at first but becoming louder by the second, her heart steadily beating within.

The king of the snow with the heart ever so cold felt his own heart pulsate in response. It was true, he confessed...he was in love with this woman, this woman who should have been the very antithesis of what his wife should be was who he had come to need.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her stir until she called out to him.

"Yes, Rin?" He answered after a few moments, not getting up or moving away from her but in fact holding her closer.

She raised herself with her arms and smiled at him. Taking his face in her hands she placed a chaste kiss above his brow, over each of his closed eyes, onto his jawline and finally on his lips.

It was a deep and fiery kiss that melted away the snow that covered his heart and for a moment he felt what it was like to actually be alive.

He rolled onto his back and she followed, throwing her leg over his side she straddled him and rubbed herself against him in a blunt invitation which he readily accepted.

Rin smiled down at him and he slowly returned the favor, she stilled for a moment as she watched it spread across his lips before a tear slipped down her cheek and onto his own. She leaned down and kissed him once more before finally reaching her climax, his coming just moments after hers.

They lay facing each other for a bit trying to catch their breath. Rin bit her lip for a bit before cautiously scooting up against Sesshomaru. She pressed her back to his chest and reached over grabbing his hand in her own she held it to her chest while she drifted off to sleep once again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as well sleep was clouding his mind and before long he too was asleep and together they lay for the rest of the night, happy to be with the other.

**-End**

**Suena: I don't own Inuyasha.**


End file.
